The Young and the Hopeless
by Amerie The Lunatic
Summary: Will be R later on. The day Marcus DID NOT hit Oliver. M/O Slash... short chapters... just read
1. I'm young and I'm hopless

Author's Note: Go ahead, have a field day flaming this. . . I know I would. ^_^  
  
%thoughts% *emphasis*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marcus groaned and looked at Oliver. Oliver was with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team at the end of the Quidditch pitch, celebrating another win over Slytherin. Marcus rolled his eyes and turned to go to the locker room.  
  
*****  
  
"Oliver! You coming?" Fred asked. Oliver was sitting on a bench in the locker room, still in his muddy scarlet and gold Quidditch robes.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna stay for awhile. . . take a shower," Oliver explained. Fred shrugged and followed the rest of the team out of the locker room. Oliver waited until the sounds of their voices faded away before taking off his robes and stepping into the shower. He closed his eyes and let the hot water roll off of his head and down his back, washing away the mud and sweat from the Quidditch game. When he was sure that he was clean, Oliver dried off and changed into a gray pullover sweater and some jeans before leaving the locker room. He was at the bottom of the stairs leading into the Hogwarts entrance hall when he saw Marcus Flint lurking at the doorway of the castle. Oliver sighed and continued walking up the stairs, ignoring Marcus.  
  
"Hey, Wood!" Marcus called out. Oliver kept walking.  
  
"I'm talking to you!" Marcus said, pushing Oliver into the wall. He grabbed Oliver by the collar and lifted him about an inch off the ground.  
  
"What do you want Flint?" Oliver said coolly, trying not to sound frightened.  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass," Marcus smirked. Holding Oliver in one hand, he drew the other hand back into a fist. Oliver shut his eyes, waiting for the impact, and was surprised when Marcus let him go. Oliver opened his eyes to see Marcus walking away.  
  
"I thought you were going kick my ass," Oliver yelled Marcus. Marcus stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"Not today," Marcus muttered, walking off. Oliver looked at him, rubbing his neck where his collar had been too tight seconds before.  
  
Ending Notes: Short I know, but if I made this a long chapter, half the story would be ruined. I have about 3 more chapters already written, I just want some reviews before I post them. 


	2. I'm lost and I know this

Author's Note: Okay, because of my one loyal reviewer (I didn't expect to get any reviews, so I was bouncing off the walls when I got one) I'll post chapter 2, which is pretty boring. Also, chapter 4 was the rated R chapter, but I need to know if you want this story to be PG-13 or R? It's up to you, I won't post something you don't want to read.  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Why didn't I hit him?" Marcus asked himself, pacing in the empty Slytherin common room. "I've hit people was bigger than him, so why didn't I hit *him*? Marcus ruffled his hair. "Holy shit, I'm talking to myself," Marcus stated, plopping into a black leather armchair.  
  
%Why didn't he hit me?% Oliver thought, lying in his bed in the prefects dorm. He heard Percy shift in his sleep in the bed next to him. Oliver sat up and stared at the scarlet curtains that surrounded his bed. Him and Marcus had always been rivals. He was sure that Marcus would take any chance he got to hurt Oliver, so why did he just walk away? It grinded Oliver's nerve when he didn't know the answer, Frustrated, Oliver just considered himself lucky that Marcus didn't hit him and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next day at breakfast, Oliver kept on giving Marcus funny looks, wondering when Marcus was going to give him the ass-kicking he had promised.  
  
%Why is he looking at me like that?% Marcus thought, eating a hash brown. He pretended not to notice Oliver until he stood up and left the Great Hall. Curious and confused, Marcus followed him out and cornered him in the hallway.  
  
"You have some sort of eye problem?" Marcus half shouted.  
  
"Why didn't you hit me?" Oliver blurted out, ignoring Marcus' question. Marcus looked taken aback with Oliver's suddenness.  
  
"I didn't feel like it," Marcus answered suddenly. Oliver smirked.  
  
"Too scared?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not scared," Marcus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Prove it," Oliver knew he was pushing his luck. If Marcus really did 'Prove it' Oliver couldn't be sure if he would end up in the Hospital Wing or not. Marcus didn't even make a fist. He just stood there. Oliver was about to breathe out a sigh or relief before Marcus hit the wall centimeters away from Oliver's head. Oliver twitched, startled.  
  
"Obviously, I'm not the one who's scared," Marcus sneered before walking off to his first class.  
  
Ending Notes: Yes, this one is short too, but I tried to make it longer. It is longer, right? Later on, I'll make the chapters longer, but I didn't want to tell too much of the story at once. 


End file.
